OLVIDALA
by SOLoLUNA09
Summary: charla de sasuke y naruto despues de que sasuke engañara a sakura ... mala para lo summary.. ehhe primer fic de un capitulo....


**hoola**

**canción: olvídala (banda XXI )**

**Espero que les guste**

**Comenten!!!  
**

_Flashback·····················································································································································································································_

_Una pelirrosa caminaba, estaba cansada salio temprano de su trabajo, gracias a que no tenia mas pacientes._

_Se dirigía a su casa "(suspiro) sasuke-kun seguro que todavía no llego del trabajo" pensaba mientras daba la vuelta a la llave de la entrada de su casa la que mese antes se habían mudado para vivir juntos._

_- pero que…- no sabia que hacer, no entendía nada "pero que…que sucede… no no puede ser…por que??"_

_- sakura… - decía mientras apartaba a la chica pelirroja que tenia arriba de el semidesnuda- "demonios debía llegar dentro de 2 horas"_

_La ojijade corrió llorando hacia su habitación cerro con llave y se dejo caer "no... no llores sakura no debes llorar" se repetía una y otra vez "no… no… no!!!" no lo soporto mas una lagrima cayo de sus ojo y a esa le seguía otra y otra…._

_-SAKURA!!! Abre por favor abre!!!- golpeaba la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta-sakura debemos hablar _

_- vete por favor quiero estar sola _

_-no me iré debemos hablar _

_-…._

_-no.. no puede estar pasando esto - susurro_

_-sasuke-kun que pasa?? Por que no continuamos mientras ella esta encerrada ahí..eh vamos dale que te parece si vamos a la cocina y…- decia melosamente mientras se colgaba del cuello del azabache._

_- VETE KARIN LARGATE DE AQUÍ ¡!!! _

_--A ESTA BIEN PERO MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA ¿¿NO?? – lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la ojijade la escuchara._

_-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ_

_-sasuke-kun_

_-VETE!!!_

"_a si que a la misma hora… eso quiere decir que se veían seguido… me ha engañado todo este tiempo"_

_-sakura!!! Abre por favor!!!- "al fin abrió"- sakura déjame explicarte todo.._

_-bien te escucho – se la oía decir sin expresión alguna _

_-…"demonios que le digo si lo vio todo no puede estar pasando esto no.."_

_- bien si no tienes nada que decir, mejor vete_

_-perdóname…perdóname- tenia la mirada baja_

_Le cerro la puerta en la cara al azabache…_

"_demonios cayo tras la puerta que minutos antes habia cerrado la pelirrosa"_

_10 minutos después kiiiiiiifgg la puerta abriéndose…_

_-sakura!!! Que haces_

_- me voy sasuke… no quiero estar mas aquí…- tenia una maleta en su mano_

_- por favor perdóname, no lo volveré a hacerte lo prometo- se agacho y la abrazo por la cintura, en ese momento la pelirrosa no lo vio, pero una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del azabache._

_- sabes… sasuke para serte sincera, …ya hace poco que estaba sospechando todo esto, pensé que se te pasaría… pero no… seguía viendo en tus camisas marcas de labio, lápiz labial,… pero en verdad nunca quise pensar en que tu me engañaras, y también nunca pensé en que traerías a esa tipa… a nuestra casa…_

_- lo siento_

_-(respiro ondo) yo lo siento mas …- saco los brazos del pelinegro de su cintura y salio dejándolo solo._

_Fin flash back .-……………………………………………………………………………………….._

**5 meses después**

Eran las 20:34hs de las noche, en la plaza se encontraban dos grandes amigo, que se podría decir eran como hermanos, uno era un rubio de hermosos ojos azules que pasaba una mano por el hombro de su amigo azabache queriendo darle fuerzas. El otro era un pelinegro que parecía desesperado que sus dos manos agarrando su cabeza y sus codos pegados a su rodilla.

SASUKE: Como hago, para decirle que no pude olvidarla, Que por mas que lo intente sus recuerdos siempre habitan en mi mente….- hubo un pequeño silencio - Que no puedo pasar siquiera un día sin verla así sea desde lejos, Que siento enloquecer al verla alegre sonreír y no es conmigo – miro a su amigo como queriendo una respuesta, o mejor un concejo,

SASUKE :Yo se que le falte a su amor, pero no pensé que sin ella en vida se me acabaría el mundo

NARUTO: Yo se que estas arrepentido y duele, pero ya no eres nada en su vida. Ella encontró con quien vivir y que la busques es un absurdo…Olvídala

SASUKE: no es fácil para mi, por eso quiero hablarle  
Si es preciso rogarle que regrese a mi vida – sujetaba a su amigo por la remera se veía que estaba desesperado.

NARUTO: inténtalo sasuke

SASUKE: Es que no quiero hacerlo si por dejar sus sueños le cause mil heridas – aflojo el agarre

NARUTO: Olvídala es mejor que la olvides, arráncala de ti que ya tiene otro amor, ve y busca otra ilusión.

SASUKE: Y es que olvido todos los recuerdos si yo le enseñe a amar, fui su primer amor… - una lagrima recorrió la mejilla del pelinegro.

NARUTO: Hermano es tu deber luchar para olvidar así a quien no te quiere. A quien gracias a Dios ya te olvido y encontró a otro amor en su camino…No se si por venganza, por rencor o porque tu no le convienes  
O tal vez fue que nunca perdono que tu le hirieras.  
Mira que tú jugaste a dos amores cuando lo eras todo en su vida

SASUKE: Yo se que le falte, debo pagarle pero que me perdone

NARUTO: Allá la vi llorar amargas noches cuando injustamente la engañabas, no entiendo como pudiste herirla después de que ella te dio todo.

SASUKE: Yo estoy arrepentido y quiero que ella olvide que tuve errores, no entiendes?!!!

NARUTO: no creo que te perdone sasuke olvídala, que ahora ella es feliz, acepta que la perdiste, por tu error. – decía mientras se paraba y se disponía a irse.

SASUKE: yo no lo puedo hacer, Necesito tenerla, ella es cielo es estrella ella es todo en mi vida  
La amo, amo a sakura la amo, no te digo mentiras y aunque se pase el tiempo por ella doy la vida

NARUTO: eso deberías decírselo a ella ¿no crees?


End file.
